Vacation With Roses
by eatlesschickin
Summary: Sonny and Chad in a beach house alone? Oh, the possibilites! Rated T. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_Vacation with roses_**

_It's bittersweet. _

* * *

A break was just what I needed. Two full months and a half away from all my castmates. I may sound crude for putting it like this, but they weren't very tolerable at times. Zora, Nico, Tawni and Grady were all going to a different place for vacation, which made me very happy. You can't be on a vacation if you're with somebody from work, can you?

But then again there was my mom. And she wasn't very tolerable, either.

"Sonny, this is going to be so much fun!" She chirped a little too-excitedly, but I was excited, too. We drove down the bumpy concrete road towards the hotel where she thought we'd both be staying at.

"Yeah me too, mom. Listen though, I actually think I want to stay in a little house on the beach. You know, instead of the hotel. You can stay in the hotel, though, since you already booked it. And don't try to convince me not to, because I already booked the beach house too. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want to stay with you," (That was exactly why), "it's just I want a house with a view."

"It's alright Sonny. You didn't have to run my ear off. You could have just said you booked another house." She laughed, pulling up into the hotel drive. "I guess I need to take you to the beach, then." She turned out of the curved drive away that was right in front of the huge hotel, which had no view what-so-ever. I didn't even know why she booked that place to begin with.

"Thanks mom, for being so understanding." I praised, because if I said one thing to annoy her, she wouldn't let me stay alone.

"That's my job. Speaking of job, are any of your castmates going to stay with you? Are you really going to stay alone?" She asked. Back to her old motherly annoying self.

"Nope. I'm staying alone. But don't worry, I want some time alone. Nothing against you." I reminded her. She still looked a little stressed though.

"Sonny, are you sure you want to stay alone?"

"Yes, mom. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, please." We finally pulled up on the beach, which meant the time for talking was finally over. The beach house was a little further down the public beach path, but I knew nobody visited this beach often, because the sand looked fairly flat. I could see the wind picked up, because the palms trees surronding the beach were shaking back and forth, and the sand was getting blown all around, probably causing the sand to look flatter.

"Come visit whenever. But call first." I laughed, knowing she would drop in without letting me know.

"I will, honey. Have fun being by yourself." She said as I was getting out of the car, trying one last time to make me change my mind. But my mind was set, so I closed the door, waved to her, and headed down the path.

She drove off, and now I walked a little faster, because the wind was picking up even more now, blowing my hair all over my face.

I could see the shoreline, it was high tide. The waves weren't very huge, but that's just the way I liked them. The water looked clear and warm, calling my name and welcoming me, but already I was starting to feel lonely, just picturing myself swimming alone. But it was my choice, and not a very bright one at that, but maybe I would like being alone.

The beach house was painted a light yellow and blue, with a huge porch to sit and look at the waves come crashing in. There was a screen door and a regular door, so you could lock the door at night but feel a nice breeze during the day. I used the key I was give and walked inside, and was greeted by a huge tv and couch for at least ten people. The more I saw, the lonelier I felt. My cell phone rang and I jumped, not prepared for any noise in the dead-silent beach house.

"Hello, is this Allison Monroe?" The voice came on the other line. I knew it was the company that had rented me out the beach house, because the lady's squeaky voice was very familiar sounding.

"Yes, this is she."

"I tried to call you earlier, but you must have had your phone off. I just wanted to let you know that the beach house has two seperate sections to it. Which means, another person may stay there if they wish, and they will not be a disturbance. So, the second portion of the house has been rented out. I hope you don't mind, I was trying to call you earlier."

I was not even a bit mad. I actually was happy I was going to have at least one person for company, even if they were a complete freak of nature.

"I don't mind at all. Thank you for trying to call me. Have a nice day." I hung up before she said goodbye, because I was tired of her annoying voice. I threw my phone on the couch, along with my two suitcases I had been rolling.

"What now?" I sighed to myself, already bored. I was disappointed in myself. I shouldn't have booked the house alone. I could have at least invited Tawni.

Then a floor board creaked.

I looked in the direction it came from, which was down the hallway. I was too frightened to move, so I just stayed where I was, holding a picture frame that had a picture of a beach on it. It was already there when I came, so if I broke it on a burgular's head, I would have to pay for it. It probably didn't cost much, though.

"Is somebody there?" I finally called out. I barely heard it myself, though, because it was so high pitched.

I heard footsteps now, and I started taking large steps backwards, hoping there was nothing behind me that would make me trip and fall. The person emerged from the hallway, but it wasn't a burgular, it was worse.

It was Chad Dylan Cooper.

I could have screamed.

"Sonny? I thought I heard your voice."

He was smirking. That goddamn smirk that made me want to punch him straight in the face. He was happy it was me. He didn't plan this, no, he didn't plan this at all. But luck was his way, and we just so happened to be staying in the same beach house.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence? But before you go saying I set this up, I didn't." He added quickly.

I put down the photo frame, watching him lean against the hallway doorframe casually, as if this wasn't suprising to him at all. I could have thrown the frame if I wanted to, but I wasn't that bad of a person.

"Say something, Monroe." He watched me intensly, as I stayed frozen, staring at him back. I wanted to throw up. But I finally spoke,

"Please, just leave right now. Chad, I can't live with you for a whole summer. I thought I was going to be lonely without someone else, but now that I know it's you, I think i'll be better off." He looked angry.

I chose all the wrong words.

"Just for that Monroe, i'm staying. You know Sonny, you don't know me. Not completely. And if you think i'm just a heartless jerk who likes annoy you, i'll prove you wrong." He crossed his arms over his t-shirt clad chest, and I just realized for the first time he wasn't wearing a suit. He was wearing regular jeans and a white shirt, an outfit which did him good. But I still hated him. Well, _strongly disliked _him.

"How do you plan on doing that?" I asked, sounding more rude than I intended too. I knew he was getting enjoyment out of my anger, but he would get even more enjoyment if I was happy with him being here. So I decided on the first one.

"I guess you'll find out. I don't think this will be all that bad, Monroe. You'll see." Ha. Me and Chad in the same house for a whole summer? Better get ready for war.

"I'm not an easy girl to convince, Chad. By the way, you better stay on your half of this house. Or there will be hell to pay." Drastic times call for drastic measures. I never really did cuss, but I knew I would eventually, considering I was going to be in a house with Chad for a whole two months.

"Like what?" He mocked, knowing I couldn't hurt him in any way. I was weak.

"_You'll _see." I shot back, using his own words. I crossed my arms over my chest now, mirroring him. He rolled his eyes and walked away, back to his half of the house. I sighed and landed on the couch, burying my face into a pillow. It all happened so fast, I didn't even realize I basically just agreed to having him stay there. I should have put up more of a fight.

I didn't know what Chad was going to do, but I knew I had made him angry now, so he would probably try to get back at me. But he had also mentioned that I didn't know him, and he was going to prove me wrong.

Could Chad Dylan Cooper possibly be trying to win my affection?

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, i'm Brianna. Some of you might have read my other stories, and if you have, you may know that i'm not the best writer. So I hope this was fine, and if there were any errors, PM me please. Thank you. =)**

**Please review, they make my day and give me the confidence to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacation with roses: Chapter 2**

_Chad's POV_

* * *

"Chad, come here for a second!" Sonny shouted, pounding on my bedroom door. Sheesh, she told me to stay off her side of the house, and now she's on mine? Not that I minded.

Sunlight blazed through my bedroom window, bathing me in it's harmful rays. I layed there for a minute, with my eyes wide open, adjusting to the light. Sonny went back on her side; I could hear her footsteps leaving. She wanted me to follow, which again I didn't mind at all.

Somehow I got the strength to pull myself out of bed and enter Sonny's side of the house, which was blocked off by a wall with a single door on it. It was unlocked, so I welcomed myself in without knocking. She didn't knock either, so why should I?

Sonny wasn't in the living room, which wasn't as nice as my living room. I brought with a few extra things from my dressing room to spruce it up, which included all the gaming systems you could imagine. I _am_ Chad Dylan Cooper, which means I can have anything in the world.

Well, not everything.

Sonny was in the kitchen, pouring juice into a cup out of a pitcher. She was wearing only her bathing suit, which made me stop dead in my tracks, trying to take my eyes off of her. I was not succeding. She wasn't facing me, which was a good thing at the moment.

Then she turned around, obviously feeling my presence. I leaned against the doorframe, trying to look as nonchalant as possibly. I don't think it was working. So I spoke first, trying to ignore her suspicious expression.

"Well Monroe, I didn't know you were a girl." Ouch. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude.

"Chad, let's not argue. Let's try to make the best out of this horrible, horrible suitation. Which is why I called you on my side. Which, by the way, will be on rare occasion." She sat down at the table, folding her hands and tilting her head, looking at me.

"Okay, what do you want then?" I sighed, sitting down at the chair opposite of her. The table was a small square, with only four chairs. Obviously this wasn't a house where you could have a large party.

"Let's make a vow to not annoy each other." She suggested.

"A vow? Why do you put it like that? It sounds like were getting married."

"Well do you want to get married?"

"Why are you offering?"

"Ugh, whatever!" She huffed cutely. "Let's make a _promise_, then. Yeah?"

"I don't know," I said hesitantly, making her frown, "it's fun to annoy you."

"But that's not fair! I always try to annoy you, but I can never do it! And then you always end up annoying me in the end, and I feel like you aren't even phased by one word i've said to hurt you. I can never win. Please, Chad." She begged, looking me straight in the eye. It was really starting to annoy me, because how could I say no when she was staring at me with those huge, innocent, brown eyes.

"Fine." I mumbled, too embarassed to say it any louder. She heard it fine, though.

"Really? No more annoying each other?" She asked, looking surprised. I nodded my head, then stood up to walk away. But before I could walk back to my side, she spoke up again and stopped me.

"Wait, we have to make it official."

"I'm not going to kiss you if that's what you're wondering." Hell yes I would. But I couldn't let her know that.

"What? No! I meant like shaking hands or something like that?" She asked unsurely, shrugging. She was standing up then, and I could get a full look of her in her bathing suit. Damn it, I couldn't look away.

I tried looking all over the kitchen, trying to advert my gaze from her, not wanting to look like a pervert. But it isn't that wrong for a guy to be checking out girl, is it?

My eyes settled on the juice pitcher, and it was then that I got a good idea.

"I know how to make it official." I said smoothly, walking over to the counter. She watched my every move with questioning eyes. I grabbed the pitcher, took of the lid, and in one swift move I flipped around and splashed the juice all over her.

"Chad!" She screamed. Ah, the pleasure I got from her screaming my name. Okay, not like that. I'm not that much of a perv.

"How does you splashing juice all over me make this official?!" She yelled at me, wiping up all the juice with a towel that was hanging on the chair.

"Guess you have to go swimming now to wash off, huh?" I laughed, knowing she probably wasn't going to actually go in the water, but sun bathe instead.

"God Chad, you're such an idiot. You just annoyed me, which means you broke the promise."

"Nuh-uh. I said that splashing juice on you would make it official, which means I just made it official right now. Ha. You can't out smart me, Monroe. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I know who you are, you don't have to remind me every minute of my life!" She shouted, walking around the table to try to leave the kitchen and go outside. But her foot caught on a leg of one of the chairs that was sticking out, and she tripped.

Luckily I caught her, and she was right in my arms.

"You're welcome." I said first, probably because I knew she wasn't going to say thank you. She hated me, apparently.

But she said nothing, and she just stared up at me while I looked down at her, waiting for her to speak.

"You look handsome." She whispered mindlessly, not even aware of what she was saying. I knew I looked handsome, but when it came out of her mouth, I was so suprised.

"Did you-"

"Let go of me now, Chad!" She yelled, squirming out of my arms, trying to cover up what she said. But it's all that kept replaying in my mind.

"Sonny, I heard what you-"

"I'm going for a swim." She interrupted me, then walked swiftly out of the house and on to the beach.

I wanted to follow her really bad. I wanted to tell her that she looked beautiful, with her curly hair cascading down her back, and her beautiful brown eyes that made me feel like I could never get her.

The truth is, I _could _never get her.

I slumped in a chair, looking out the window and watching her walk into the warm ocean water. I knew she wanted me to follow, that was the whole point. Duh, Chad! How could you have not realized that earlier?

I ran out on the beach after her, already in my bathing suit. It didn't take long to get them on. As I was running, I could feel the hot sand between my toes. I should have put on some sandals, because the bottoms of my feet felt like they were burning up.

She was already in the water, diving under and wetting her hair, since I got juice in it, too. I splashed in and walked in deeper to wear she was. The water was extremely warm, and I didn't even have to get used to it.

She surfaced, wiping her eyes and immediatly seeing me.

"Hey, I came out here, because how much fun can you have when you're swimming alone? Honestly?"

"Thanks. But Chad, we're not exactly the best of friends. You don't have to pretend like you like me, because I know you hate me. So you can go hang out on your half of the house again, and you don't even have to talk to me. Just don't annoy me, that's all. I didn't say we had to act like friends."

"I don't hate you, Sonny. Why do you think that?"

"Because you always make fun of me. You like to annoy me. It's obvious."

I wanted to tell her she was right. But then I would be lying. I liked her, which was the exact opposite of hating. I didn't know what to say, without giving away that I liked her, even if it was just the slightest bit.

"I don't hate you, and I mean that. Let's just drop this topic now." I suggested, diving under a wave that was coming. When I came up, Sonny was staring at me blankly.

"What, you don't believe me?" I asked her, as she dove under a wave also, coming closer to me.

"It's hard to, Chad. Put yourself in my shoes. You always annoy me or make fun of me back at the studio. How am I supposed to believe you now when you're saying you don't hate me? And don't say you don't hate me because it's 'a strong word'. I know you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I can predict everything you're going to do."

"Really? What am I about to do right now, then?"

"You're going to splash water on me." She said confidently, but she was still wrong. I stepped closer so that she was inches away from me, and before she could ask what I was doing, I closed the space between our lips, ever-so-lightly brushing mine on hers. It was short, but I didn't want her to know that I liked her. I just wanted her to think I was doing it for fun. I pulled away, leaving her with her mouth open and eyes wide.

"Didn't predict that, did you?" I teased, then dunked under a wave and started swimming away from her.

She didn't get mad, or yell, or do anything she usually did. Which meant she _liked_ it.

I'm going to have to do that more often.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, guys! I feel like this chapter is short. Hmm. I don't know. Review though! Please&thanks. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vacation with roses**

_Sonny's POV_

* * *

I didn't know how to feel. I didn't know how to react. Not after Chad kissed me. It was brief, and I knew it didn't mean anything. But that's just it: it meant nothing. It was a game he was playing. Damn that Chad Dylan Cooper for making me like him- even if he didn't like me back.

After the kiss, I went back into the house as he continued to swim. I left him alone because I was mad. I was mad because he kissed me, knowing I would like it and knowing I would want him more. I really wanted to throw a rock at his head. But all the rocks on the beach were tiny pebbles of sand.

That night, I couldn't sleep. The wind kept whistling, making the tree outside my bedroom scratch my window. It was supposed to be a calm, soothing vacation, but instead it felt like I was in a creepy, haunted mansion. I wasn't alone though, and if I really needed Chad, he was just in the other side of the house. But I didn't need or even so much _want_ Chad, not after what he did.

Eventually I dozed off. I hadn't realized it until I was rudely shaken by somebody. Who else would it be? Chad. He was the only other person in the house. Unless it was a psycho, which made me raise up the lamp on my bedside table and hold it over my head.

"Sonny, put down the lamp. It's me." I put down the lamp, blinking my eyes and rubbing them fiercely to try to see better in the dark.

"Why are you in here Chad?"

"You we're screaming. Was little ole' Sonny having a nightmare?" Chad asked, talking in a baby voice, one he would use for a puppy or a three year-old.

"Shut up! I don't need you to mock me! Leave me alone!" I rolled over in my bed so my back was facing him. He was sitting on the side of my bed, smirking down at me.

"I thought we had a promise." I grumbled, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to sleep again. But I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to talk to Chad, oddly enough.

"We do." Chad said, using the tone of voice that was intended to make me feel stupid or clueless.

"Then why do you keep mocking me?! Teasing me?!" I sat up in my bed then, holding a pillow, so if he said one more annoying thing I could smack him with it.

"You already said mocking, you don't need to say teasing, too. It's the same meaning."

"Not like that, Chad. I mean teasing like you kissing me earlier. You did that on purpose."

"Well obviously. I didn't accidentally kiss you."

"Chad." I growled, gripping tighter onto the pillow.

"I thought you liked it. It looked like you did." Chad said, making the statement sound more like a question.

There was a long moment of silence. I looked away from him, locking my eyes on the wild bed spread on the bed. It had flowers, tikis and all things beachy, and even at night the pattern hurt my eyes to look at. So I looked back at Chad, who was wearing only his boxers, with his shiny blonde hair messed up. I wanted him to kiss me again.

"I did."

"I understan- wait, what?" Chad asked, the look of disappointment fading in his eyes. Why was he disappointed? Did he like it, too?

"I _did _like it. That's just the thing. And I know you did just to prove my theory of predicting everything you do wrong, but I still liked it. Oh my gosh, what am I saying? I don't even sound like myself anymore. Can you just hate me again?"

He laughed, and smirked victoriously. He knew my weakness now. _Him._

"Chad, did you really come to my room to check on me? Or were you trying to hurt me secretly?"

"If I were trying to hurt you, would I have woken you up?" I really wasn't thinking lately, was I?

"Guess not. Thank you."

"Yeah, I thought somebody was trying to hurt you." He looked mad after those words slipped out of his mouth. He obviously hadn't meant to say them aloud.

"Thank you for looking out for me, then. Can I go to sleep now?" I laughed, laying back down and pulling the covers back up.

But then the front door was being rattled, and I sat back up, grabbing onto Chad's arm.

"Somebody's trying to break in the house!" I whispered, but yelled at the same time. My heart started to beat faster. I really hated burgulars, or psychos, but who wouldn't? I grabbed onto Chad's arm tight, digging my fingernails into his tanned skin. But he didn't seem phased, because he didn't say anything about it.

"I'm going to look-"

"No!" I cried out, pulling him back down when he was trying to stand up.

"Sonny, what if somebody really is trying to break in? Do you want to die?"

I started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. We won't die. I'm just going to look, okay? I bet nobody's even there." He stood up, grabbing a vase on the other bedside table. This time I let him go, because even though I didn't want him to get hurt, I still had no chance up against a burgular or robber or whomever it was.

He left the room, and I pulled the covers up really high, ready to hide if anybody came in the room. They would hear me anyways, though, because I was crying the whole time. I didn't want either of us to get hurt.

There were footsteps down the hall, and I opened my mouth to scream. But it was Chad who walked in the room, and he was smiling normally. He set down the vase, as I let out a huge sigh.

"It was the wind shaking the door. It's pretty windy out right now. Don't worry about it anymore."

"Thank you." I whispered, still sitting up in my bed, shaken up by the whole incident.

"Well, goodnight I guess." He started to walk away, but I stopped him again.

"Chad, please don't go. Don't make fun of me for this, but all the noises the wind makes scares me. I'm still going to think it's a burgular, even though I know it's the wind. Please?" I stared at him for the longest time, and finally he sighed and walked over to the bed again. He got under the covers, and rolled over so I could only see his back.

I finally closed my eyes, feeling myself starting to drift off. But Chad rolled over and faced me, studying me.

"You look pre-" He coughed nervously, then saved himself,"pretty nice even with your hair messed up."

"Thanks. But is that an insult inside a compliment?"

"How's it an insult?"

"Well, you said my hair was messy."

"No, I said it looked nice when it was messy."

"But you still said it was messy."

"In a nice way."

"So it _is _messy?"

"Sonny!" He finally grumbled. "If you want me to stay in here, just shut up already."

"Sorry. I just don't like being insulted." I admitted. Then hearing the door rattle again, I whined like a baby and moved closer to Chad. He shook his head in disbelief, but still laughed.

"I never would imagine in a million years being in the same bed with you, Monroe." What was that supposed to mean?

"What _have_ you imagined about me?" I had to ask. Maybe it was a little daring, or a little nosy, but if it was about me, it was my buisness too.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. How about something nice?"

"Okay, can I make it up?"

"No, Chad! I'm seriously asking you. Have you ever imagined about me?"

"Sonny, you don't want to know. Let's leave it at that."

"You imagined killing me!" I accused, scooting away from him, but then upon hearing the wind whipping against the window again, I moved back.

"What? No. You're thinking of the total opposite."

"...Oh." I finally understood. He imagined about _those _kind of things. And he just admitted it to me!

"You think of intimate kind of things?"

"I'm a guy, Sonny. You can't blame me."

"But that means you like-"

"End of conversation. Go to sleep." He interrupted me rudely, then scooted further away from me. I got angry because of that, so I scooted away also. Chad could be such a jerk sometimes, then be sweet, then be a jerk again.

Finally we both fell asleep, trapped in our dreams until we woke.

* * *

**A/N This chapter wasn't very fluff-ish. I don't think so, unless you guys do. Okay, did everyone watch the new season of Sonny? Haha, it was funny.I actually thought Chad was going to say he loved Sonny. But he didn't ! &Then I cried. Haha...just kidding. Okay, review guys ! Thanks. :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vacation with roses: Chapter 4**

_Chad's POV_

* * *

I had a nightmare. I usually didn't have nightmares, I just had a dream and couldn't remember it in the morning. But I could remember it clearly, like a song one of your friends sung all day and got stuck in your head.

The nightmare was about all of Sonny's annoying castmates coming to stay with us in the beach house. Man, if that came true, I would scream my head off.

"Chad, are you talking to yourself?" Sonny mumbled sleepily, blinking her eyes and looking at me. I could tell her vision was blurry, because she kept shutting them tightly and then opening them again.

"Oh, I guess so. I didn't know. Sorry if I woke you up." I wondered what I had said out loud.

"You were saying something about my castmates coming to stay?"

"How'd you know I was wondering what I said? Did I say that out loud too?"

"No," she laughed, waking up more,"I just could tell by the look on your face."

"Oh. Yeah, I had a nightmare about them coming to stay."

"Why's it a nightmare? I would like company, actually. At first I didn't want any. But since last night, I wouldn't mind if twenty people came to stay."

"No way. I came to relax, and I don't need stupid randoms to come and try to brighten it up with their retarted jokes."

"Chad!" Sonny gasped. "How could you say that?"

"I used my mouth. Well, actually my vocal-"

"I know how you said that, I mean why'd you say it?! You're such a jerk! I thought you were different! But you're still shallow, selfish, and big-headed!" She blurted all at once, jumping out of bed a hurling all the pillows at me.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Sonny." I tried, but she continued to throw every item in reach at me, but only if it was some-what soft.

"No! I'm a 'random' too, so does that mean you think i'm stupid also?!"

"No, of course not!" I replied quickly, because the last item she had near her was a vase. And I definitly did not want a vase thrown at me.

"You're just saying that. I thought you were different!"

"That's what they all say. I can't change Sonny, so don't expect so much of me."

"Don't worry," she replied bitterly,"I don't."

Then she just left the room, leaving me sitting on the bed like a loser. That's what I was. A loser.

I left the room, too, and went back onto my side. I knew I wouldn't be crossing onto her side for a while. I also knew she was totally pissed at me for calling her friends stupid. But I give her props for that, because that's a really good friend. I honestly wouldn't care if she talked crap about Portlyn or anyone else.

I stayed in my bedroom all day, just sitting. The tv was on, but MacKenzie Falls wasn't playing, so what was the point of watching anything else? I even tried reading, but let me tell you, it was horrible. Everyone says its like 'a movie in your head'. Well no, it's not. I didn't even understand one bit of it. The book was all about romance and love and blah blah blah.

At some point of that day I left my room, going on Sonny's side. I cared alot about what she thought of me, and I was still determined to change that.

She wasn't anywhere inside, and when I looked out the kitchen window, she was sitting on the beach. I decided to join her.

I didn't run to her, I walked. Her hair was blowing behind her, that's how strong the winds were. I thought it would fly right off her head. I hoped not, her hair was too beautiful. She would still be beautiful even if she was bald, though.

The sand squished underneath my feet, but she still didn't hear me coming. The wind was too loud.

"Sonny!" I called out ahead of time, not wanting to scare her when I sat down. She didn't turn around, which meant I messed up big time.

I finally reached her, and I sat down in the soft sand next to her. She was staring off into the ocean, or at the sunset, I wasn't quite sure. Was I really in my room that long? It was already sunset? I wasn't hungry, and I didn't even have breakfast, lunch or dinner. Maybe because I was too upset to eat.

She continued to stare, as if waiting for something to happen. Something special, like maybe a dolphin flipping out of the water, like at SeaWorld. But that place wasn't like SeaWorld, not one bit. SeaWorld was a fun place, where you went with your family or friends whom you loved. No loving there.

"I'm sorry." Two words. Two single, insignificant words. But I could have never been more sincere when I spoke them.

"About what? About telling the truth? Maybe you're right Chad. We're stupid, and we tell retarted jokes." Finally she looked at me, and immediatly I noticed she hadn't been crying. I was happy about that, because I thought that maybe she didn't care _that _much about what I said.

"No, you're not stupid, and you don't tell retarted jokes. I don't know what I was saying. It was early, Sonny-"

"You spoke before you thought about it, right?" She interrupted me, brushing a strand of hair quickly out of her eyes.

"Exactly." She understood.

"That means you still thought about it. You still truly think that we are stupid. You truly think that we tell retarted jokes. So before you start with 'I didn't mean it' speech, save it. Because I know what you truly think, Chad Dylan Cooper."

Silence. Not even the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore were loud.

"Do you know what i'm thinking? Right now? Do you know what I always think?" I finally spoke, looking right at her, even if she didn't dare to lay her eyes on me.

"I'm thinking that I love you, Sonny Monroe. And I don't want to hurt you anymore. So don't hurt me."

She stared at me. Her eyes were wider than usual, probably because she was taken by suprise. The sunset reflected on the water, making her appear tanner than usual. She was beautiful, tan or _not_ tan.

"I don't ever hurt you, Chad. You hurt me. Kind of like what you're doing right now." She pointed out, not seeming so suprised anymore, but a bit angry.

"What am I doing?" I just confessed that I loved her, and now she's saying that i'm hurting her?! Girls, they're confusing.

"Saying that you love me, when tomorrow you'll forget you ever did. You'll make fun of me and my friends again, then think you can come sit by me and say non-heartfelt words, thinking i'll believe you."

"But I mean every word that i've said. Especially the part where I said I loved you. And I won't forget. I can promise you that."

"Promises are not promises unless you keep them. And apparently you can't keep a promise well, considering you've already pissed me off twice."

I ignored her. I didn't want to hear anymore. Why couldn't she just say that she loved me back? Or even just maybe that she liked me. That would suffice.

We both sat now, staring at the sunset. The tip of the sun was only seen now, and the sky was already dark, and starting to fill with beautiful sparkling stars. The ocean was pitch black, and nothing could be seen now. I imagined swimming in that water. That'd be creepy.

"You know you love me." I blurted.

She only said one thing, "Yes."

It was like I wasn't myself, like somebody else was in my body. She appeared different, too. She tackled me quickly, crawling on top of me and putting her lips on mine. It wasn't how Sonny usually acted, but of course she had never made out with me before. The sun was completely gone now, and everything was dark, which made it feel even more romantic. I grabbed onto her thin waist, feeling extremely strong, like I could crush her in a second. She was an experienced kisser, and I wondered how much practice she really had had? And with whom?

"Chad," Sonny whined, as I flipped her over, so now I was on top of her.

My hands trailed up and down her sides, as she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth before I could even ask for entrance. But I stopped, and rolled off of her and onto the sand.

"I don't know if-" I paused, as she stared at me with confusion, "if this is what you want. Maybe we're moving to quickly."

"Yeah." She agreed. "I think we are moving too quickly."

She sat up and scooted next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder and linking her arm in mine. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. _Finally._ Sonny Monroe was mine. I never imagined how it would happen. But now it did, and it felt good.

"I do love you, Chad. I think I have for a long time. I don't know why, and if you asked me I couldn't answer that one. Not because I didn't want to, but because i'm not really sure of the answer. You piss me off all the time, and you do jerkish yet predictable things. But then you do gentleman-like and unpredictable things. So I guess that's why I love you. I love the nice, sweet, caring Chad. Can you act like that?" She mumbled, sounding tired.

"If you promise to act like how you're acting now. Don't get pissed off so easily, because usually I don't truly mean what I say." I replied, looking down at the beautiful brunette beside me. She was only a bit shorter than me, but she was slumping because she must had been tired, so she appeared shorter.

She nodded her head, agreeing silently. Then she yawned, leaning against me then.

"How late is it?" She asked.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was only nine. Which seemed even late for that night. How long had we been out there? I couldn't keep track off time much lately.

"Nine." I told her, but she didn't reply. Her eyes were shut already, and her breathing was even and relaxed. I scooped her up in my arms and took her back into the beach house, where I layed her down on my bed.

Everything had happened so fast that day, I didn't even register in my head that Sonny Monroe was my girlfriend! _My _girlfriend. Not anybody else's. _Mine._

And so, I fell asleep with _my _girlfriend in my arms.

* * *

**A/N Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Super busy lately. I haven't forgotten about this story though, don't worry. I'm really sorry. I hope you haven't lost interest in it because of my delay. Please review, I must know how it was! Thank you. :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vacation with Roses: Chapter 5**

_Chad's POV_

* * *

She was gone.

"Sonny?" I called out almost immediatly after waking up, overreacting to the suitation. I mean obviously she had gone for a walk on the beach, and didn't want to disturb me. But still I hopped out of bed and ran out of the room.

The first place I checked was her room, then the bathroom, then every other room after that. Nowhere. Finally, I looked out the kitchen window to see if she was walking on the beach, but once again the genius Chad Dylan Cooper was wrong. How disappointing that was.

But then I saw her. She wasn't alone.

She was being pulled by her arms by two people covered completely in black suits. From behind it wasn't easy to tell if they were men or women, but by the way they walked, I assumed they were men.

I didn't waste another second as I ran out to get her. But half way up the path, they threw her in a van that matched their suits and drove off. But was Chad Dylan Cooper going to stop there? No way. I was built for action.

I ran over to my car which was parked at the end of the path. The path was made of a mixture of dust and sand, making it hard to run with it blowing in my face. Of course I had my sunglasses on though, so nothing could get in my dazzling blue eyes.

Right as I slid into my car, my phone rang. At first I was going to ignore it, but then I figured whoever it was, they could help out. As long as it was one of my castmates, because they were near by in a hotel. I was actually glad that they went on vacation in Florida too, whereas at first I was completely annoyed with the idea.

I checked the caller ID before I picked up. It was Sonny.

"Sonny where are you what the hell is going on are you okay oh my god!?" I babbled something close to this, feeling like a complete moron after. I waited a long while for her to reply as I started up my car, then zoomed off in hopes to catch up with the van.

"Sonny?!" I shouted, putting my phone on speaker so I wouldn't get into a crash. Yup, Chad Dylan Cooper is always thinking.

The other line grew silent. She hung up. I grew more scared.

I threw my phone down on the passengers car seat and cursed. I cursed until I couldn't breath any longer. Then I choked on a fly. Sexy.

As I rounded a corner that led to a long stretch of road, I could see the van further down. It parked on the road side near a public beach path to the beach. Nobody was on the beach though, lucky for them. Because somebody would be calling the cops.

I drove faster, already passing the speed limit by ten. Nobody else was on the road, so I drove wild. I drove like a crazy old grandma, a sixteen year-old who just got their license, and a psychopath all mixed together.

I was tempted to crash into the van as I parked right next to them, but I didn't want any trouble. I just wanted to get Sonny, leave, and then call the cops.

Something wasn't right with the scene. As I got out of my car, they were untying her, and she was shaking her head but laughing at the same time. I ran over to her, immediatly noticing who the people in black suits were. Randoms.

"Chad, how nice of you to join us." Tawni said sarcastically, throwing down her black facemask she had been wearing onto the floor of the van.

"Sonny, what's going on?" I asked, ignoring the urge I had to punch all of them in the face.

"Chad, don't get too worked up, i'm just as mad." She replied, looking at her friends who all looked embarrased and turned away. All except the seven year-old looked embarrased.

"We 'kidnapped' Sonny to practice our kidnapping sketch." The seven year-old explained.

"You kidnapped her just to pratice a damn sketch?!" I fumed, clenching my hands in a fist at my sides. I had gotten scared for nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"First off, before you get all mad about what we do on our vacation time, what are you doing living with Sonny?" Tawni interrogated, pointing her finger right in my face. I slapped her finger away and grabbed Sonny's arm.

"Come on, let's go." I ordered, not wanting to look at any of their dumb faces.

"He didn't know that I was staying at the beach house. It was just a coincidence, I swear." She told her friends, pulling back from me. I stood off to the side and waited as Tawni interrogated Sonny then.

"You're sure?"

"I swear, Tawni. Like I would ever choose to stay with Chad." She scoffed.

Heartbroken. Pissed. Upset. Angry. Sad. Mad. But mostly heartbroken.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. She turned towards me, hoping I hadn't heard it. But I had.

"Chad, I-"

"You what?" I interrupted. "What were you going to say? That you didn't mean it? Bull! Nobody ever says anything they didn't mean! If it came out of their mouths, they meant it!"

"I wasn't going to say that, Chad! I was going to say that i'm sorry. I'm different, I don't try to lie to cover up what I say. But i'm truly sorry. You know you used to be a jerk to me, what made you think I would've want to stay with you back then? But i'm glad I am now, if that makes a difference."

"You're glad?" The blonde boy asked, looking disgusted. His friend next to him raised his eyebrows, looking suprised.

"Uh, yeah." Sonny replied nervously, looking at Tawni who was shaking her head angrily.

"How could you be enjoying it? Next thing we know you'll be on MacKenzie Falls with him!" Tawni shouted at her, her face red as a tomato. An ugly tomato.

"Tawni, you're overreacting. I'm not going to join MacKenzie Falls. I'm not one for drama."

"Oh really? Because this suitation surely seems dramatic to me!" Tawni replied, hopping into the van and slamming the door. The tomato has horrible comebacks.

Then we all just stood, looking awkwardly at boring places. Like a loose plank on the nasty public restroom just further down the beach path. Seriously, how lazy are people these days?

"Okay, uh..." I spoke up, breaking the awkward silence, "Sonny and I are just going to be going now." I grabbed her arm and led her to my car, and this time she didn't try to pull away. She waved at her friends who looked angry, but not as angry as the tomato in the van.

"Thanks Chad for coming after me, even though it wasn't real kidnappers." Sonny said as we drove off.

I didn't reply, I was too angry for words.

"Why are you mad?"

"How do you know i'm mad?"

"Because you're a terrible actor." She said, a little too non-chalantly. "Now tell me why you're mad."

"I'm mad because I wasted a bunch of gas coming to rescue you when it was just your friends. Do they have no lifes? Or are they really _that_ bored on vacation that they want to practice some kidnapping sketch?" I explained, the anger I tried to hide showing perfectly then.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper. Rich man. You can't honestly think I would believe that you give a damn about gas."

Smart girl, that Sonny Munroe.

"Fine. I'm mad because...it wasn't real."

"It wasn't real? What?"

"Yeah, i'm mad because you didn't actually get kidnapped. I mean, I don't want you to get kidnapped, I just-"

"Wanted to be cool and save the day?"

"How is it you know exactly what i'm thinking?" I replied, sounding angry about it. I _was_ angry, and it was getting a bit on my nerves. How was I supposed to seem cool when she could see right through me?

"Thank you Chad, for wanting to save me even though it wasn't real."

God, I was freaking blushing! How gross.

"You wanted to impress me." Sonny said, matter-o-factly, happy that she figured something out all on her own.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I just wanted to kick some ass. Either way, it would've been cool."

Sonny laughed and put the top on the convertible. We finally arrived back at the beach, and I was thinking about running out to open the door for her, but she already opened it herself. Hm, she didn't expect much from me. That was a good thing.

"Chad, what happened last night? I can barely remember." Sonny asked as we walked down the dusty path.

"Well, i'll sum it up with one word, _girlfriend."_

"Girlfriend? Really?!" At first she seemed mad, but then she started to blush and smiled. "Right, I remember that part. Do you think you could tell me every little detail? I was tired, I can't remember much. Make me feel like I was there. Well, I was."

"How about I just show you?" I then grabbed her hand and took her into my room, where I _showed_ her every little detail.

* * *

**A/N Maybe this chapter is a tad pointless, but I wanted her castmates to be in this somehow. Sorry for the delay ! I have been so busy. But I promise FOR REAL that I will put up the following chapter next week. Sorry for neglecting you guys. :( Review porfavor ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Vacation with roses: Chapter 6**

_Sonny's POV_

* * *

A few days. That's all it took for me to fall in love with Chad. No, wait, that's how long it took for me to _realize _that I was and always have been in love with him.

It seemed almost too fast, but maybe because somewhere, deep inside of me, that love was going to burst out. And really soon. So yes, that's why i'm so unbelievably in love with him. I always thought I hated him. Maybe I just pretended I did, and then I started to believe it myself. I don't think any of my friends bought it, though.

"Sonny." Chad whispered in his sleep, wrapping his arms around a pillow. He squeezed it so hard I thought it would burst and feathers would go flying.

I smiled as _he _smiled in his sleep. Why did I ever think I hated him? Why did I ever think he was an ugly person? Not literally, though. I thought he was ugly moral-wise. He never did really care about anybody else. Other than me, of course.

It had been four days at the beach house. We were staying for two months and a half. I didn't know if we would last when we returned to work, but I hoped so. I couldn't be doubtful of our relationship.

But doubtful I was.

"Chad, wake up."

"Wha?" He mumbled groggily.

"I was thinking-"

"That's nice. Thanks for sharing Sonny you're so awesome goodnight." He babbled, then closed his eyes, which he had only opened for a second, and ignored me.

"Chad! I'm sorry that i'm interrupting your sleep. But I got an awesome idea, and I think you'll like it."

No answer.

"I think you'll really really like it."

Once again, no reply from snoring beauty.

"Chad!"

"I think you just like saying my name for fun." He finally replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his three middle fingers on each hand. I waited for him to take a sip of his MacKenzie Falls water with his face plastered on it from the night stand before I spoke.

"I think we should stay here. Longer than two months."

"And a half."

"Well...I still think we should stay longer."

"Sonny," He laughed, but still looked annoyed at the same time, "we have to work. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper- MacKenzie on MacKenzie Falls. I can't just take a longer break. That's unheard of- plus I want to go back to work. I like it. _I'm_ a star."

"And i'm not?" I shot back, completely blocking out everything else he had rambled on about.

"How is it that you take the insignificant things out of my words and make them the main topic? And did I ever say that? No."

"You implied it. The way you put the stress on 'i'm'. By putting the stress on it, you're making it seem like i'm not one." I explained, trying to control my anger for the sake of our relationship and of Chad's face.

"Sorry, i'm not the 'Master of Word Stresses'!"

"What the hell does that even mean?!"

"You tell me, since you seem to know EVERYTHING!"

"Did I ever say that?"

"_You implied it." _He mocked, copying me from what I had said a second ago.

"No, I didn't imply it. I didn't imply anything. See, you don't even know how to imply things either!" I yelled, hoping the neighbors wouldn't hear, but then remembering there were none.

"I don't usually make it my life goal to know how to imply things." He fumed, standing up from the bed.

"Nobody should! You should already know how to! It's basic english!" I stood up too, holding a pillow. I was ready to throw it, even though it would do absolutely no damage to him.

"In case you didn't know, i've been acting since I was four. School wasn't really an important thing then. You should know, considering you are my girlfriend."

I shut myself up before I could blurt out anything else I would regret. I dropped the pillow back on the bed and sighed.

"Look at us, we're fighting over the stupidest thing ever."

"I didn't start-"

"Chad." I sighed. "Just stop. I can't even remember what my brilliant idea was anymore, but I know it was about us. It was about trying to keep our relationship going."

"We've only been together for a couple of days." He said, sitting back down on the bed.

"I know, but I thought that when we went back to work we wouldn't last. I mean, look at us now. We're fighting just the same. Which means my idea's dumb anyways."

"Thank you for trying, Sonny, since I haven't really been. I guess I start fights too much. But hey, it's hard to change, you know?"

"Yeah."

There was a long silence, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. It made me sad, but I knew it was the right thing to do.

"I know you're thinking what i'm thinking Chad. We can't get along as friends_ or_ as something more. But I think we're better when we're...umm...friends. If you want to consider us like that. Since we are on rival shows." I began.

"You're right."

"Yeah..."

"So....friends?"

Chad held out his hand, and ever-so-slowly I took it and shook it. So quickly we were together, and so quickly we were broken up. I guess that's just life. Life doesn't wait for anybody.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you around maybe." Chad told me, and I knew that meant he was going to stay on his side for majority of the time. It made me kind of sad, but mostly mad that we couldn't work out.

"See you." Then I walked out his door.

Then I walked out of his life.

* * *

"Rehearsal at twelve, so let's get lunch now." Tawni suggested, picking up her purse and walking to the dressing room door. We were only going to the cafeteria, so I didn't even know why she was taking her purse in the first place.

It had been a couple of weeks since I returned home from Florida. Things were back to normal, and I didn't even think about or remember my short romance with Chad.

"Okay. I can't wait for the newest Check-it-out Girl's sketch! It's going to be hilarious!" I walked with Tawni to the cafetria, chatting about the newest sketches _and _the cutest background people we had that week on the show.

"I loved the kidnapping sketch. It was so fun! Maybe if I ever get kicked off of So Random, i'll be on one of those action-y movies! But i'll never get kicked off of So Random, since i'm so incredibly talented and pretty." Tawni rambled. It was her usual rambling, where she complimented herself here and there. I usually remained silent the whole time.

"I remember when we first practiced that sketch. When we were all in Florida and we 'kidnapped' you. And Chad thought it was real. Ha."

Chad. I almost had forgotten about him. He had secluded himself for the last two weeks so he wouldn't have to see me, most likely. Which is why I had forgotten about our summer romance.

"That's when you were with him."

I kept walking with her to the cafeteria, but I wasn't paying attention. I was replaying all the moments with Chad in Florida in my head.

"Earth to Sonny? We're in the cafeteria, what do you want to eat?" Tawni asked me, and immediatly I snapped out of it.

"Anything, I just want to talk to Chad. I haven't seen him in forever, and you can't ignore your friends forever."

"Don't stir up old memories. Even if they're good ones. They just make you depressed. Might as well leave him be."

She was right. I placed those memories in a special place and locked them up for good. I wouldn't forget about them.

"Anything's good though. Not like we get to choose from steak or lobster anyways." I finally answered her, and I returned to being same old me.

I ate lunch with the rest of my friends, and totally forgot about Florida once again. After finishing I returned to my dressing room with Tawni. There was a small note on my vanity mirror in a guy's hand writing. I could tell because it was not neat like a girl's.

It said, "_Dear Sonny, _

_I overheard you talking in the cafeteria. I wasn't eavesdropping, but it was about me anyways. Thank you for not wanting to forget about me. I'm sorry i've been gone. I haven't been avoiding you, I was very busy and i'm doing a MacKenzie Falls movie. Alot of lines. The script is pretty hard to memorize. I guess i'm not a star after all, because stars know how to memorize their lines easily. I've never liked that Tawni. She doesn't know what she's talking about. Please remember what we had, because I think it was pretty good while it lasted. I want to talk to you in person, but like I said, i'm busy. Look, the point is, i'm talking to you with no problem at all. And we're friends. You were right, we're better as friends. We don't fight as much. Everything happens for a reason, huh? Don't ever doubt what you ended up choosing, because it all works out in the end. Like right now. Man, i'm rambling. Let's just talk in person. I'll be in the cafeteria tomorrow, same time. I would have said hi to you today but I was grabbing my lunch and leaving. Well, see you then. _

_Friends,_

_Chad."_

I folded up the note and stuck it in my pocket.

"Who's that from? Chad?" Tawni asked, and I nodded my head.

"What's it say?"

"He wants to talk in person. I can't wait." I took a deep breath of relief and got ready for rehearsal.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry, once again, for delaying so much. I just don't really like SWAC anymore. It's kind of boring. So i've totally lost interest in my story. But don't stop reviewing! The next chapter is the last one, just to let you know! I'm gonna be writing a new ORIGINAL story soon on fictionpress! My fictionpress is Mynamerhymeswithbanana.**

**Check it out please! Thank you! Have a wonderful day! :) **


	7. Chapter 7 Final

**Vacation with roses**

**Chapter 7**

**Final Chapter**

* * *

"Sonny, you're not seriously planning on seeing him, are you?"

Tawni was giving me the usual lecture about Chad in our dressing room. I was getting ready to leave to the cafeteria to meet him, after spending hours getting ready. Tawni had told me to forget about Chad millions of times before. But this time I was deciding myself.

"Yes, I am. You can try to tell me otherwise but my mind is made up. Why do you care, anyway?"

"I care because Chad is a jerk! You even told me he started most of the fights!"

"Yeah, I did. But I also didn't say I was going to get back together with him." Tawni crossed her arms, not believing me. "Believe me, I would if I could. But i'm pretty sure he just wants to be friends." I mumbled.

"You can do better than him, Sonny."

"That's not possible, Tawni. Because Chad is perfect for me. Couples fight all the time. It only makes their relationship stronger in the long run." Tawni rolled her eyes at me. I gasped, then smacked myself in the head. "Why didn't I think of that two months ago? I have to go see Chad! Bye!"

"Sonny, wait, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell him exactly what I just said. We are meant to be! At least i'm pretty sure! Bye!" I shouted excitedly, then ran out of the room.

* * *

I ran down the hall like a spastic nut. Everybody gave me crazy looks. Or at least I think, I was running too fast. I think I even knocked over the mail cart. But whatever, the new mail guy was my friend. I just wish I could remember his name.

"Hi, Sonny." Chad called me over to his table as I ran into the cafeteria, catching my breath.

I walked over to him and fixed my hair. I really shouldn't have ran. It just made me a sweaty mess.

"Listen, I know i'm not that attractive right now, all sweaty and what-not, and I know I look a tiny bit psycho, but what I have to say is worth the trouble," I explained as I approached him. He was standing up with his hands in his pockets, the usual stance.

"Are you kidding me, you look adorable right now. I-I mean, in a friend-ish way."

I laughed. "That doesn't make much sense, but thanks. Onto my point,"

"Hey, if you don't even want to be friends, just tell me right now. Don't let me get my hopes up." He somewhat pleaded, but I just laughed.

"Chad, are you kidding me? I was so excited when I got your letter. I thought you forgot about me." Then remembering how I sort of forgot about him, I felt stupid. It wasn't fair for me to want him to not forget about me, and me forget about him.

"Oh. Well, I think what I have to say is really important too."

It was my perfect opportunity to see if he still had feelings for me.

"Then how about you go first?" I suggested.

"Okay, how about we sit first." He said, pulling out one of the Mackenzie Falls chairs for me. I have to admit, it felt pretty special.

I sat down and crossed my legs over, lady-like. It was the least I could do to be a little more attractive, still feeling sticky from running.

"Well," He began, looking nervous. Chad Dylan Cooper was never nervous. I was suprised. Should've brought a camera to capture the moment.

"I'm all ears, believe me. Don't feel afraid to say EVERYTHING." I added. I really had to know.

"Sonny, you're hilarious, nice, cute-"

I looked down at my lap so he wouldn't see me blushing. If he was going to tell me that he only wanted to be friends, I didn't want him to know that his compliments got to me. Then he'd know I liked him a little. Or alot. Same thing.

"-and to cut to the chase, I think breaking up was a bad idea. I always thought so, even when we were still in Florida. I was just too afraid or rejection. I thought you didn't want me back."

"I did miss you," I admitted, "but I thought we wouldn't work out. That's what was holding me back. And right now, this totally off topic, but I have to admit this conversation is a tiny bit awkward."

"Yeah," He laughed, "It is. But that can change. I think we should hang out more. Kind of like starting fresh."

"That'd be awesome, Chad." I beamed.

"Cool. Starting now." He said, then stood up and pulled me to my feet too.

"Alright, so what do you want to do?" I asked.

He seemed to ponder it for a while.

"I want to kiss you."

"Not even Tawni can stop you this time."

* * *

**A/N I have three things to say:**

**1. I feel like a butt. So I made Chapter 7.**

**2. This chapter is so horrible I think I might barf. **

**3. I don't think Tawni is a bad person. She just has bad ideas. haha.**

**Review review review! & don't forget, i'm writing a new story soon! Have a great day (or night) guys! :)**


	8. Author's Note

**SORRYSORRYSORRY. IM A BAD PERSON, I KNOW. **

**So it took me long enough but I put up Chapter 7. Like those that have read my original author's note (which I took down), I wasn't going to put chapter 7 up. But I did! For my fans! Haha. If I have any. **

**OKAY. BACK TO MY POINT. **

**I'm going to write another Sonny with a Chance story. And guess what? I'm going to put my ALL into it! With literary devices & stuff. The whole SHABANG. Haha.**

**I hope it won't be boring. I'm not going to make any promises because I usually end up breaking them (not purposely though. I'm not that bad of a person).**

**Alright, so. Have a good day! **

**PM me to suggest ideas for a SWAC fic. I don't know what to do haha. **

**-pinkguitargirl99 (gosh, that name takes forever to say. Just call me cheese. Haha.)**

**PEACE OUT.**


	9. New Story author's note!

**My new story is up! It's called "Lights, camera, jealousy, action!" (I didn't have a better name haha). Just go to my profile and check out the information, i'm too lazy to explain it haha. Check it out, I think it's pretty good. (Notice I said "I think") Review if you do read it, it would be very much appreciated loves. **

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
